


Lose The Battle To Win The War

by Prince_Enby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AU - Alternate Timelines, Alternate Timelines, Multiverse Theory, Slight speculation, Time Travel, basically in another timeline plans for everything to go wrong are created, death is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: Another timeline, another defeat.But what else is a time-traveler to do, except explore all possibilities that lead to success?





	Lose The Battle To Win The War

“Your time in this world is --!”

Xehanort jolted up from where he had been napping and clutched his head as sharp pain spread throughout it. He sat there groaning in pain, trying to will the memories of another timeline to return just a little slower. He went through this process nearly every time he returned; Yet, he could never seem to get used to the pain. At this point, Xehanort should really just expect it every time he went to rest. No matter which timeline he travels to, death is death. He sat a few moments more before trying to collect his thoughts.

First, the initial decimation of the Guardians. That seemed to go off without a hitch - wait, no, damnit. Since when were those pesky Guardians able to traverse time? 

Xehanort scrambled off his makeshift cot and searched the ground. Aha! He thought, and snatched his journal from the ground. He was normally a very organized person; However, not-so-shockingly, time magic was very quick to exhaust even him so the points where he didn’t care too much. He flipped to a page and began writing. Setting the pencil down, he tried again to recall the latest timeline.

First, the Guardians somehow managed to bring themselves back from the grave. Then… Their Master appeared. Hm.

Xehanort jotted a few more notes down.

They reached the battlefield intact. We all met, and m other self constructed a...maze? Yes, a maze. They then split up to try and face everyone off. Next…...Next Sora happened. That Sora went on to damn near singlehandedly wipe out our entire force. Again.

So that’s what killed me. He frowned. That Sora was far too much trouble than he was worth, in Xehanort’s opinion. Going on to to destroy every single attempt they made to unlock Kingdom Hearts? At this point, he thought that perhaps the New Seven Hearts would be more convenient to their plans that having to deal with that boy.

He hummed, turned to a new page, and began writing. Objectives, which turned to solutions, which turned to plans, as he worked to construct yet another means to success. Xehanort had lost count of how many timelines he had traveled to in order to test paths and plans for the Organization. Existing in one, going through the motions, and being defeated. Traveling to another, revising old thoughts, and being defeated again. 

He was ever so grateful that time travel didn’t leave scars.

Xehanort worked long into the night, thinking and planning and fixing and preparing. Where would they attain the rest of the New Seven Hearts? How would they get rid of the current Guardians? More importantly, how would they finally get rid of Sora? When would they actually enact his plan? At what point does he scrap most of this timeline and start over again at the beginning? How would he even suggest this turn to his older self? Questions like these and many more were all considered and at least attempted and answer. With every question answered, a new one came to light - curse his inquisitive mind. Nonetheless, Xehanort sat and wrote and planned until he felt he at least had an adequate base for his newest concoction.

He sat back and rubbed his temples, the pain of their latest defeat still fresh in his body. However, he knew that no matter how many times he feels his body wracked with ever-growing phantom pains, his resolve would never waver. No matter how many defeats he may suffer, he absolutely will get the answers he craves.

Xehanort will make sure of it.


End file.
